


I FOUND YOU

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Falling In Love, Fans, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Music, Musicians, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Kei, as he always listens to the radio, tired of the same groups, decides to tune in to another station with the chance that they are introducing a new singer.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I FOUND YOU

_It is ten o'clock on October 12 and you are listening to GOOD HIT FM, your trusted channel, now there will be songs from Spyair, Gran rodeo, among other great groups..._

Tsukishima listened to that radio channel while doing his homework, but every day the same artists were repeated over and over again. The blond was a person with a great listener to music, he inherited it from his father. So annoyed he decided to fiddle once more with the device looking for a station where they would give something new, different.

_Welcome to NEW HIT after some commercials, Kuroo Tetsurou will visit us, a new singer who is trying his luck with his new single..._

When he heard that presentation Tsukishima stopped his search, and decided to give that channel a try. It seemed that they were looking for totally unknown artists and giving them visibility.

After the commercials and the presentation of the guest, once in the recording studio. That certain Kuroo Tetsurou began to talk about the illusion that made him be there and talk about his song, once he had introduced it, the presenter gave way to it.

From the first moment the song was painful, it was heartbreaking. Kuroo's vocals reached pitches that could even deteriorate his vocal chords over time. But that was what he liked the most, along with the essence of the lyrics. He felt a strong bond with this total stranger and that made him feel frustrated.

The song ended and Tsukishima had a couple of tears running down his cheeks. He hated this, hated to understand how heartbreaking this was. Kuroo's song was about a separation and how a son could live it, the screaming and even the physical and psychological abuse that could exist in the family.

Tsukki closed the radio in total silence, he felt pathetic because his music made him cry. For one second the blonde thought that the stardom of that singer would be furtive and would disappear, since that happened to thousands of artists during the year but no. Kuroo after that interview showing a sensitive side exploded and was gaining more fans. It began with a street performance with four people and increased to a local hostess until it reached small clubs. Tsukishima knows that, because he was there.

Not only did the concerts increase, the small collection of things he bought about Kuroo too. From the singles of his songs to calendars and other products. Tsukishima hadn't really realized how long he had been doing that, until he had it on one of the singles he had bought for the third time in a row.

The blond continued cleaning his room, when the radio announced Kuroo's next concert, it would be none other than a special for Christmas night. All his attention went to the voice of the presenter.

_If you want to participate you must send a message to 0080027 and it will automatically enter the draw for a VIP pass..._

A raffle, one of the things the blonde believed least in. Everything was left to the fate of each one and he really found that stupid. Even so, he was moving around the room in search of his cell phone, to type the text message to that number.

Tsukki continued with his tasks. After the announcement, his concentration had been lost and that was rare for him. The calls with the results of the draw were not long in coming and it was not when he heard his own repeated voice that he realized that he was a winner too.

Christmas, a night which is to spend as a family but Tsukki had nothing to do. Long ago to his mother and brother along with his best friend Yamaguchi. He had already spent that night a couple in his pajamas and eating some hot soba for a few years in a row, but this time it was going to be different. He was dressed formal in a black sweater, a light brown blazer, white pants, and dress shoes.

He got to the location where the concert was going to be held, it wasn't a stadium or anything like that, but it was a big enough space for someone who had just started a few months ago. Asking, the blonde finally got to the queue. Where he waited for half an hour, until the doors opened and he was finally able to pass. The site in which he stood was good enough to be able to see everything.

Tsukishima only had to listen to background music for a bit until Kuroo jumped on stage. He had really been nervous until that moment, the rest of the fans shouted when they saw any movement on stage, even if it was a technician putting a microphone well but finally he had the brunette in front of him.

His eyes widened, those spotlights, even the setting of the stage, made Kuroo see much more handsome than he remembered. The brunet's wardrobe for that night was a white half-sleeve T-shirt accompanied by a black denim jacket, ripped jeans of the same color, and sneakers.

The view of the public from that stage was incredible. That was what Kuroo thought before bringing the microphone to his mouth and greeting all the people who had come to the place. 

The brunette liked to sing looking towards the public, he liked to connect with them. Despite being a boy and that most of his fans are girls, he found some among the public and a blond hair caught his attention. He stood out since he was much taller than the people around him.

Tsukishima realized that Kuroo was looking at him and that his gaze did not fade as he sang. The brunette had already done that. Taking someone on stage, but at that moment he did not think about it, he moved along the stage and extended his hand. In the blink of an eye Kei had been taken to the stage. 

The blonde is a shy person and would normally be angry that they were making a fool of him in that way. But the screams of the crowd had passed into seconds when their eyes met Kuroo's. At that time there were only the two of them and one song. When he wanted to realize the applause increased and a person dressed in black was calling his attention to follow him and to get off the stage. Tsukishima felt something in him break when he had to break away, still he did.

The staff person told him to wait for the song to finish to get back on track,since that would be the last song. Tsukishima was looking at what was left of the song from behind, that really was a privileged sight. 

When Kuroo came down from the stage, all those people dressed in black started to move. The person next to him had given the singer a towel and a bottle of water while another waited for him with the instant camera. A signed photo of the brunette always ended up being raffled for the fans.

Tsukishima's attention was being drawn once more when her eyes collided with Kuroo's, which widened in surprise. On stage he didn't have time to recognize him but now that he saw him, he remembered him from other times, so his cat smile widened.

''So here you are…''

As he spoke he took that instant camera, the blonde was smiling.

''I got the ticket on a raffle, it's not that I'm here for something else''

Kuroo smiled even more and approached him and without warning took a photo. A little later the image came out, after being aired for a few seconds, the singer finally saw the impression. The brunette did not take long to sign and give it to him.

''Like you're not happy about it''

He made a small pause to look at him and give him his most sincere smile.

''Thank you for your support, from the beginning''

The blonde's eyes widened and his cheeks turned redder if he could, he wasn't expected to remind him. Once with the photo in hand, he said goodbye and left that place looking at that photo with a smile.

Kuroo saw him leave and was immediately scolded for doing that since they were now late. The singer immediately commanded what he had to do.

The concert ended with one more song and with the brunette coming out to announce the winners of those two photos. Kei remembered that looking at the photo from the sofa at home, he was really tired but without a doubt he could assure that that night had been the best of all.

For some time, Kei wondered how difficult his life had to be, to get to compose all those songs. He had never been played by someone like those songs do. It was then that he turned the photo and found a surprise on the spine. He laughed, the brunette was a case but without a doubt now he could solve his doubts.

_At what point did you think I wanted your number?_

When the brunette read that, he knew perfectly well who that message was from. 

When Tsukishima received an answer, his smile widened more and for once he felt like starring in a fictional novel.


End file.
